Love or Hate?
by crystal-clear-tears
Summary: It's after the World Championships. Some changes cause Kai problems. He meets again with a person from his past and issues are brought up.(I noe, the summary suxs) RR PLEAZ!
1. Meeting Again

AN: This is my first fic so please be nice, Kyo and some of Kaylea's stats belong to my friends. Their pen names are  
  
Moonlit-butterfly and White Tiger.  
  
Name: Kaylea Kasagi  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair Colour: Dark brown with medium and light brown streaks  
  
Eye Colour: Light brown  
  
Personality: She's really sweet and nice. She cares a lot about her friends, but when she is mad she has a very short  
  
temper.  
  
Siblings: An older brother named Jason who is sometimes too protective of her  
  
Bitbeast: Lixie  
  
Bitbeast Description: A blue phoenix with black wig tips  
  
Beyblade: Aquamarine  
  
Attacks: Frost Bite, Ice Shard Storm, Glacier Blizzard  
  
Name: Kyo Terayashi  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair Colour: Very Dark Brown (looks black)  
  
Eye Colour: Brown  
  
Personality: Is really nice to people she knows really well but, is cold to people who aren't very close to her, when  
  
she is angry or when someone has hurt somebody that she cares for.  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Beyblade Colour: black with a very thin blue zig-zag stripe that goes through the middle  
  
Bitbeast: Aquaria  
  
Bitbeast Description: a grey dolphin looking animal with blue patches on its head and back  
  
Attacks: Water Stream, Tsunami Canon, Ocean Call  
  
Ages: Kai and Rei- 18 Tyson, Max and Kenny- 17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Her voice, her laugh, her smile, her eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Is it really her? It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
He stepped on a twig causing her to whirl around. Everything about her was right with her except her eyes.  
  
"Who are you? He yelled at her.  
  
Her eyes, which were normally filled with joy and happiness, were filled with hatred, anger and coldness.  
  
"You know who I am." she replied  
  
"No, no, no, NO! It's impossible!" his eyes were filled with pure horror.  
  
"Kai, Kai. Wake up!" someone shook him harshly.  
  
The blue haired teenager sat straight up in his bed, sweat pouring off his forehead. In the process banging  
  
his head hard with his chinese teammate who was standing over him (AN: Ouch!) "Owwww! My head!" he  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Rei."  
  
"So, what were you dreaming about?" Rei asked his team captain curiously. "I've never seen you like that."  
  
"Its none of your business." Kai snapped back.  
  
"Awwww...please?" Rei put on the best innocent look he could make on the spot. "I won't tell Tyson, Max, Kenny,  
  
the All-Starz, the Majestics, Lee, Gary and Kevin. I promise."  
  
"And Mariah?"  
  
"And Mariah."  
  
"Fine, but you can't tell anybody. If you do, I will personally come after you and kill you." He growled "And don't  
  
give me any of your stupid innocent look crap."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the picture. Now would you just tell me!?"  
  
"It's my ex-girlfriend. Her name was Kaylea. I left her 2 years ago because of Voltaire. He came after me because he  
  
wanted me to control Black Dranzer again so that he could take over the world." Rei raised an eyebrow  
  
questioningly."8 months later I finally escaped from him. That's when I joined the Bladebreakers."  
  
"You OK now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Rei smiled. "Cuz I need you to help me wake up Tyson."  
  
His request earned him a smirk from his cold captain. Kai took a quick shower got dressed and then walked out of  
  
his room (They all have rooms cuz it's a hotel suite) "Tyson, please get up." The blond begged his friend.  
  
"Gimme 10 more minutes. I promise I'll wake up in 10 minutes." The navy- blue haired boy begged him.  
  
While Rei, Kenny and Max attempted to wake Tyson up no one noticed what Kai was doing. He opened a cupboard  
  
and then took out a 2-liter jug. He walked over to the sink and began to fill it with the coldest water he could get. He  
  
filled it up and then walked to Tyson's room. "Uh, Kai?" asked Kenny nervously "What are you going to do with  
  
that?"  
  
Kai smirked mischievously and replied by pouring the cold water all over Tyson making sure that he was  
  
completely soaked. "Ahhhhhh! Cold!!"  
  
Everyone but Kai burst out laughing. Kai just gave an evil smirk. "You guys." whined Tyson, "That wasn't funny."  
  
They all walked out of Tyson's room and all headed down for breakfast, when the door opened and Mr. Dickenson  
  
walked in. "Good morning boys."  
  
"Good morning Mr. Dickenson."  
  
"As you all know the BBA have changed the tournament rules. They now state that you need 5 bladers on your  
  
team. I have taken the liberty of choosing the fifth Bladebreaker, therefore, solving your problem. Boys please  
  
welcome Kaylea and her friend Kyo.  
  
As soon as Mr. Dickenson said those words, Kai's eyes snapped open (He was in his regular pose.)  
  
Is it really her?  
  
AN: R+R ppl and no flames 


	2. Running

AN: Here's the second chappie! For people who got confused about the Kai escaping after 8 months thing,  
  
it did not mean that he had Black Dranzer for 8 months, it meant that Voltaire want him to control it so he  
  
left the Abbey and ran away. He finally escaped Voltaire after 8 months of hiding and it was before he  
  
joined the Blade Breakers.  
  
The two girls walked into the room. Kaylea was wearing light blue tank top that showed her belly button  
  
with white pants. Kyo was wearing black flared jeans black tank top with 'Evil' written on it with a black  
  
windbreaker on top. "Hi. My name is Rei and welcome to the Baldebreakers. The blonde it Max the one  
  
with the navy-blue hair is Tyson, the brunette with the laptop is Kenny and the silent one is Kai."  
  
It wasn't until then that Kaylea noticed Kai.  
  
Kaylea's Thoughts  
  
It's him.  
  
They looked at each other in shock. Kai's eyes continued to look in shock while Kaylea's eyes filled up with  
  
the hurt and confusion that she had felt for the past 2 years. They began to fill up with tears and she bolted  
  
out of the room.  
  
*Outside the Hotel*  
  
She kept running until she was at least 2 blocks away from the hotel. She ducked into an alley to prevent  
  
herself from being found. She sat down ad let the unshed tears flow. 'Why did I have to see him after the 2  
  
long years he left?'  
  
*The Hotel*  
  
Kai ran after her and followed her down the stairs and outside. The streets were very crowded and it was  
  
hard to follow her. (It's about 5-6 pm when people are leaving working and going back home) He bumped  
  
into somebody causing them to drop their things. He helped them picked them up and mutter a short  
  
apology. When he looked up she was gone 'Where is she?' he thought to himself.  
  
* Back at the Hotel*  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers and Kyo stood there not knowing what to do. Kyo was the first one to realize  
  
what happened. She ran out the door and followed Kai out.  
  
* In the Alley where Kaylea is*  
  
Kaylea hugged her knees against her chest and sat down against the wall. Little did she know that there  
  
were eyes watching her every movement. "What's a girl like you doing in this dirty alley?"  
  
AN: R+R and NO flames!!!! 


	3. Help!

AN: Thank you for the reviews anonymous and signed, here's chapter 3  
  
A boy stepped out from behind one of the many dumpsters. (I'm too lazy to make up eye and hair colour for  
  
him so I'm just gonna do the clothes) He had ripped, frayed and faded jeans they had dirt all over them. His  
  
t-shirt had lots of stains on it and was also ripped and he smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in months. He  
  
looked like he was 18-19 years old. He was obviously the leader. Four other boys emerged from behind  
  
him in the shadows. As soon as she stood up two of the five boys immediately blocked the entrance of the  
  
alley, crushing her hopes of escaping. He began to advance on her until he was a foot away from her.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
She raised her hand to slap him but he was faster and caught her hand and used his free hand to slap her.  
  
"I'll ask you again? What are you do in this alley? It belongs to me."  
  
"It's none of your business." she replied.  
  
"Anything that goes on in my alley is my business."  
  
He began advancing on her again.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked timidly  
  
He answered by crushing his lips into her. She struggled furiously and kept her mouth closed to prevent  
  
him from exploring her mouth. He took her wrists and held them above her head and pushed her against the  
  
wall with his body. "Let me go!" she yelled hoping someone would hear.  
  
*On the Streets*  
  
Kai's eyes scanned the streets and found nothing. He kept running on in hopes of finding her where he  
  
heard someone yell " Let me go!". He immediately recognized the voice as Kaylea's and rushed to where he  
  
had heard it come for.  
  
AN: I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter before I post the 4 chappie R+R and No flames!!!! 


	4. Confronting Emotions

Thank you Kyo-Terayshi, Moonlit-Butterfly, Beyblader grl and airreha star for your signed reviews. I was looking through my fic and I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last two chapters. So from now on the disclaimer will be in mi bio.  
  
He (the leader) thrust his tongue into her mouth to prevent her from shouting anymore. Tears ran down her face as she struggled. He got extremely annoyed with her struggling and kneed her in the stomach. She fought back with the little strength that she had left. She managed knee him in "the spot". He doubled over in pain and eventually pulled himself back together. He then took out a beyblade. He motioned for the rest of his gang to do so too. They launched their blades at her cutting her everywhere. Two of the blades sliced at her arms leaving deep and long cuts. White hot pain shot through her entire body, but she refused to scream in front of them. "Lixie!" she yelled, "Help me!"  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth the blue, ice phoenix emerged from her light blue blade. Rage radiated from her magical body. The majestic phoenix lashed out at the alley kids leaving one of the five unconscious. Kaylea smiled as her close friend kicked the alley kid's butts. Kaylea's vision soon became blurry due to the blood loss from the cuts one her body made by the beyblades. She slowly slumped to the alley floor.  
  
*Wherever Kai is*  
  
He ran into the alley and saw Kaylea slump down to the ground. She had blood all over her. Kai recognized her icy phoenix bit beast. 'Lixie.' he thought. He watched her knock out the last of the five boys. He ran over to Kaylea only to be stopped by her bitbeast. This boy had caused her master too much pain. She would not let him touch her ever again. Kai saw all Kaylea's emotional pain through Lixie's eyes. He slowly moved toward Kaylea, but was stopped again when Lixie growled at him. Kyo finally arrived in the alley and gasped at what she saw.  
  
AN: I noe I need to make mi chapters longer but, I'm too lazy and skools starting. R+R! PLEASE!!!!! and ideas are always useful!^^ 


	5. Explanations

Kyo gasped at the sight in front of her. Five alley kids were on the ground unconscious, Kaylea was a bloody mess and slumped on the ground, and Kai was staring at her best friend's bitbeast. "Lixie," she called out to the protective bitbeast, "Get back into your blade." she ordered.  
  
She felt the icy bitbeast enter her mind. 'Never.' She replied hatred laced through her words. 'Not after has caused her all that pain 2 years ago. He left her for no reason. It was not fair to her. She loved him truly and faithfully and all he did in return was use her and then leave her, shattering her heart. When she felt pain so did I. You forget, we are linked together mentally and physically. I felt the heartbreak and the physical and emotionally torture she put herself through after he left her and it was unbearable to see my mistress going through such pain yet I was so helpless. I swear I will never let him touch her again!' the icy bitbeast spat.  
  
Kyo sighed at the phoenix. She knew what Lixie meant and she was familiar with the pain of losing a loved one. She herself had lost both her parents because of a homicidal murderer. She had lost both of them at the tender age of 8. 'Lixie, he has to go near her. She's unconscious and I can't carry her back to the hotel. It's the only way. Neither of us has a cell phone or any money. If we don't bring her back to the hotel, she may die.'  
  
Kyo heard the bitbeast sigh and then reply. 'Fine.' She said quietly as she left Kyo's mind and retreated into her blade. Kai and Kyo approached Kaylea "Kai," ordered Kyo, "Pick her up and bring her back to the hotel."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Well, do you expect me to carry her?"  
  
Kai swore under his breath, rolled his eyes and reluctantly picked her up bridal style. They walked out of the alley and toward the hotel, ignoring all the weird looks they were getting. The arrived at the hotel a couple minutes later and took the elevator to the tenth floor. They went to Room 1092.  
  
"Kai, key." Kyo mumbled.  
  
"Right pocket." He replied  
  
She reached into his pocket and took out the card. She slipped it into the slot, waited until it turned green and then turned the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
When Kyo opened the door, 4 things happened. Kenny jumped in the air, Rei, who was at the sink spun around, narrowed his amber eyes and hissed. Max who was eating some chocolate dropped it on the ground and Tyson who was drinking Coke spit it all over the unfortunate Max causing him to inhale sharply as the cold beverage was spit over him. Which resulted him in getting the Coke up his nose. Kai smirked and Kyo cracked a half smile. They quickly became serious again and Kai carried Kaylea into his room and shut the door with a bang. They stared at the door with a blank expression before realizing what had happened and sprang to life. They immediately ran to Kai's room and began banging on the door. Rei tried the door handle but it was locked.  
  
"Kai, let us in!!" they all yelled at the same time, but no reply came.  
  
*Inside Kai's room*  
  
Kai shut the door with his foot and carried Kaylea to the bed while Kyo went to the bathroom to find some towels and a first-aid kit. Kaylea had a big horizontal cut on her stomach and two other ones on her legs because of the alley leader's blade. Other minor cuts, scratches and bruises adorned her body. Her cheek was steadily turned blue-ish purple because of the slap she received earlier.  
  
Kyo came back with the first-aid kit under her arm and the towels in a basin on lukewarm water. She took out a cloth and rung the water out of it and began get one of her best friend's numerous cuts. Kai stood against the wall and closed his eyes deep in thought. By the time she finishes cleaning Kaylea's major cuts the water had turned an eerie red colour. She took antibacterial cream and a couple cotton balls out of the kit. She applied the cream around the cuts and wrapped them. As Kyo began to wrap the cuts Kai unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
By this time the other Bladebreakers had given up pounding on the door and were sitting on the couches watching TV. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!" Tyson was singing/yelling at the top of his lungs while Max stared at the screen entranced by the cartoon and Rei was watching boredly. Kenny as usual was typing on Dizzi. Kai rolled his eyes made a mental note to book a hotel suite with soundproof walls next time.  
  
Rei saw Kai walk of his room. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. Tyson and Max turned and glared at Rei before they turned around completely to face Kai.  
  
"What happened and why did you go after her?" Tyson asked  
  
Kai sat down in a chair sighed and massaged his temples, preparing himself for a long explanation and many questions. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: I noe I haven't updated in a really long time so I updated a really long chapter. Anywayz I want at least 4 reviews before I update the next chapter. R+R!!! 


End file.
